Corey Marshall
Corey Marshall '''(b. October 26th, 2019), better known by his pen-name '''Manuel Tiperiter, '''was a humorist and cartoonist who became wildly popular for his satire of American politics, throughout the 21st and early 22nd centuries. During his career, he became famous--or infamous, depending on one's point of view-- for his frequent sharp-witted jabs at the American far right. In particular, he was critical of what he saw as an endless series of foreign policy blunders leading up to World War III and the Second Mexican-American War. Marshall made hundreds of cartoons; here are a few of the most notable ones. *"Freedom of Speech"' was published in 2052 to significant controversy. It depicted "Uncle Sam" tied to a chair with tape over his mouth. Next to him, an ugly caricature of Evalyn Jacobi holds up a sign that reads "Fight for THEIR freedom. Don't ask about yours." The cartoon was meant as a satire of Jacobi's heavy censorship of national media during the war, which Marhsall saw not only as an attack on free speech, but as hypocritical given Jacobi's emphasis on freedom. This was the first cartoon to be published under the name "Manuel Typewriter"; Marshall chose the name because, with computers and the internet censored, he relied on an old-fashioned typewriter to write. *'"Just to be Safe. . .", 'published in 2053, also took aim at the Jacobi administration's censorship policies. It depicts a number of iconic fictional characters of Japanese origin (among them Pikachu, Hello Kitty, Mario, and Sonic the Hedgehog) being locked up in a prison cell by Jacobi, who is portrayed as an ugly prison warden holding a whip and a taser. *'"Best Friends Forever?", published in 2056, took aim at the relationship between the US and Poland. At the time, many believed that Poland would remain a US ally after helping defeat Turkey and Japan. Marshall mocked this naivety by showing two people--one representing Poland, the other representing the US, shaking hands atop a globe. The man representing Poland, however, has a knife behind his back. *"Another One For The Trophy Room" was published in 2073, and depicts Carla Anderson as a hunter with recently-acquired US territories such as Britain, New Zealand, and Australia mounted on the wall like taxidermied animal heads. The cartoon was meant as a critique of American imperialism, but Anderson found it humorous and even sent Marshall a printed copy with her signature. *"Without a Paddle", from 2080, depicts how Marshall, and many other progressives, saw the Presidential election that year. Incumbent President Horace Fadel is shown as a nervous man on a tiny raft about to be devoured by a massive shark. The raft is labeled "Progressives" and the shark is labeled "Conservatives". *"'''The Conservative Hydra", published in 2086, was one of many works during that time mocking the policies of then-President Oscar Lachman. The satire in this cartoon was more straightforward and less comical than many of Marshall's other works. In it, a frightened Hispanic family is shown cowering behind a wall from a gigantic nine-headed dragon. Seven of the monster's heads are those of leaders of the Conservative Party. *'"Hey You Whippersnappers, Get Off My Lawn!"', from 2089, was a much more humorous anti-Lachman cartoon, consisting of two panels. It depicts the President as an old suburban man waving his cane at a group of Hispanic children, demanding they get off his lawn. In the second panel, a group of white children approach his house and are welcomed in. The implication is that Lachman's deportations, ostensibly done for economic reasons, are actually an racist act of ethnic cleansing. Category:Popular Culture